Welcome to the Victorious School!
by doesnotfit22
Summary: What happens when Jade has a grudge against a new girl?
1. Chapter 1

The victorious school of the artfully gifted:

Congratulations! You are on your way to being accepted to the Victorious school of the artfully gifted. Please just fill out this form!

Name:

Nickname: {must be appropriate!}

Age:

Grade:

Talent:

Favorite color:

Gender:

Bio:

Additional Information: {not required}

Appearance Form: {also required}

Hair color:

Hair length:

Straight Wavy Curly Flat

{Please pick one}

Eye color:

Favorite outfit:

Thanks! Please enter your character and I WILL use it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Please no more characters! Thank you for those who entered them! I will be using all of the characters! Some will be new kids and some will have been there longer!

THANKS AGAIN!

Here is the list of characters!

Sophia

Hailey

Chrysler

Alana

Annabelle

Jack

Ashley

Gwendolyn

Barbara

Waverly

Catherine

Alison {popcorn64}

William

Clarabelle

Kyler

Skylar

Charlotte

Teddy

Kyle

Darren

Elizaveta

Benjamin

Raven

Alison {James888}


	3. Chapter 3

"The first day of a new year is always exciting. Please lets _ALL_," Mr. Sikowitz smirked at me, "Try to make it entertaining." And with that, introductions started. See we had just had a major shipment of new kids and they were all sorts of grades. I started first. "I'm Jade Black and I would appreciate it you just left me alone!" And then I was done. Next was Moronic Vega "Hi, I'm Trina Vega and I will be your stupid helper {O.K. yes she said student but she was also really stupid.}!" Now an even worse enemy and also really annoying twerp of a girl that tried to steal my boyfriend, Tori Vega started. "Hi, I'm Tori Vega and I am real- hey! Who just did that?" Surprisingly it wasn't me sent the spit ball it was the one with no spit. "Yo, hurry up!" Rex, the puppet said. Then Mr. Sikowitz took part in the conversation and then sadly ended it. "Rex we would all like to see Tori cry but since last year I'm not allowed to be mean and I have to break up any fights." Ky, a girl that came here last year was raising her hand."Can we watch her cry outside of class?" I hope. "*sigh* No. Let's just get on with it." A boy with short brown hair a really um, nice smile walked on. "Hi, I'm Will Sole and I am a junior. I'm a good actor." He had a Tori like way of talking. I hate him already. Next a red-head with tight curls walked up. She was short and really skinny."Hi, I'm Allison Colte. Please call me Ali though." She looked really calm as she continued speaking." I'm good at the piano and I've been told I'm a good singer in a way." She didn't look scared at all. I'll hate her some other way. I've got it! She was wearing a **BRIGHT** **YELLOW **shirt that said super star in _**PINK**_**.** Next up was a girl. She was around 13-14 years old. She had blonde hair that was half-way down her back. She was wearing dark jean capris and a t-shirt that said Run for your dorky little life!. "Hey! I'm Clarabelle Dorille and I would rather have you call me Clara. I am a singer slash actor." And then was a girl with almost bleach blonde hair from last year. "I'm Skylar Garcia. Just that, not Sky or Gargar. Just Garcia or if I'm friends with you, Skylar." Next up was my friend Cathy. Ugh, I can't stand her name. Her barely curly hair bounced as she walked. "Hey, I'm Cathy B. I hate y- " she was cut off when a girl with neon flaming hair came stomping through the room wearing tight cargo pants and a CuttleFish tee shirt. The girl took Cathy's spot in the middle of Cat and me. "Hey that's my spot" Cathy complained and rushed through the door. I turned to the girl. "Get up thats Cathy's spot and I don't like you!" I shrieked.

{Chrysler pov}

I stomped into the class room and everyone looked at me. I just kept on stomping. Then when I sat down next to this _not boring_ looking girl, and before I know what's happening a girl runs out, the cool girl shrieks at me and the teacher starts drinking a coconut! As soon as Shrieky shut up and everyone calmed down, I went up to the podium and I talked and said stupid stuff about my-self. Then this weird girl that was sitting next to Shierky came up. She was wearing a black and white striped uniform shirt.

That's all I can give you for now. Next chap will be later and you'll figure out who's next.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Kat walked up the bell rang and Sikowitz started vibrating as usual. She did a puppy-dog face and then we walked to the next class. In the hallway I walked with Cathy too. A girl named Waverly walked up to me and said hi. I told her to go away. She wouldn't. " I think that Chrysler girl is REALLY mean, right? Yeah." " Please die." Cathy waved her away. She WAS cool looking though, with huge hoop earrings and purple eyes. Purple! She kinda looked really cool. " Hey Gage Golightly, what's your name again?" Cathy had read my mind and said the right thing. She turned around and glared, then said." My name is Waverly. Not Gage."

"Hey! Waverly! Come on, we gotta go!" A girl wearing a short black dress with a black jacket and boots shouted. A boy and girl with locked arms were standing beside her. " Hi. We're new. I'm Charlie Griffin. That's Teddy and Kyle!" A girl came up beside them.

"Lets go!" The girl looked at me shyly. Ugh. "Oh, Hi! I'm Elizaveta!" She hid behind Charlie. Raven came behind us all.

" Oi! We're gonna be late!" She shouted. She's my Bff other than Kat. Her friend Alison Palmer just added to the mess. Then Ms. Geovinba came and shooed us all away.

I can't wait for my party. Then I can NOT invite Tori.


	5. Chapter 5

A huge black and red poster was on the front wall of the school on Tuesday morning.

It read:

" Jade Black's New School Year Terror Party!

Tori & Trina Vega are NOT invited there, Sinjin is also NOT invited there.

Be there at 7 on Friday."

Jade's POV

Good now idiot won't come.

" Cathy! Rae! Kat! C'mere! " I shouted to my friends, "Beck, stop looking at the new girls!" I screamed to my boyfriend.

" Cool it, I'm just talkin' to Andre." Beck called to me. My friends had circled me.

" Hi! What wrong? Soup!" Kat asked me.

"Nothing. I put my posters up. Do they look okay?" I growled.

" Fine, except for the blood splatters." Cathy told me.

" Oh, I was over at Kat's house when I made them." I replied. All of them gave a understanding nod. " You guys are coming right? Wait, of course you are." I then saw that my friends gaze had wandered off. I followed there stare. There was Chrysler, Annoying the heck out of me. Also wearing the same Death Valley shirt as me. " Dang it, I forgot to NOT invite Chrysler."

"Maybe you should, maybe pull a prank on her." Kat said.

"God Kat, You actually said something intelligence!" I stopped glaring at Chrysler.

"Jade, c'mon were gonna be late!" Then we ran to Sikowitz's class.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade's POV

The morning was grey and foggy. Perfect for my party. I got up and slipped into my black jeans and my GRET BRAYS tee shirt and thought about what kind of prank I should pull on Chrysler. I put on the black Vera Wangs Beck got me for my birthday last year. I put on my vest and stormed out. I was surprised when Kat pulled up in her car and there was already in my spot. It was the new boy, Darren.

"Kat your friend is here!" He called.

"Hi Jade, this my new boyfriend Darth. Cute, isn't he?" Kat smiled. I glared. Today was not going to be perfect like I DIDN'T expect.

Chrysler's POV

I woke up ten minutes late and rushed. Last night I had died my hair blue-blond. It turned out okay. Not good, just okay. I put on my blue skinny jeans and curled my hair. I messed up my silver eyeliner and burnt my ear. She put on a Crash Thunder concert tee that was ripped on the arm and out the door she went.

Narrorator

Her friend Gwen was waiting for her. Gwen had black hair with red streaks and a black version of Chrysler's pants on. She honked Chrysler's rainbow car and Chrysler screamed.

"What the heck! Why and how are you driving my car? Where did you get the keys?" Chrysler asked.

"A little boy, I mean birdie told me where you hid them." Gwen responded.

"Mitch." Chrysler said calmly.

"Hi! Chrysler! Gwen is giving me and AnnaBelle a ride." Mitch responded from the back.

Something about AnnaBelle, she was this sweet girl whom Mitch liked even though she was 4 years older than him. She was best friends with Trina Vega and has a HUGE crush on Beck Oliver and has made a point of fake befriending his adopted sister. And her favorite color was pink.

Chrysler's POV

This going to be a LOOONGGG DAAAYYY...


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

It was late afternoon and kids were getting ready for the infamous Jade's Terror Party

"Raven! What should I wear?" Kat screamed at Raven.

"Shut up Kat! I dunno, wear something like, scary." Raven calmly replied.

"Oooh, I'm going to wear my new black and red corset mini dress!" Cathy giggled.

" Ok. Why don't I wear my black halter top and my black maxi skirt" Kat replied, thinking hard to remember if she really even had a black maxi.

Jade's POV

Oh, yah, my party is this afternoon. I'm going to pull a few pranks on Tori and Chrysler. I should talk about it with Kat and Raven and Cathy.

The party is in two hours. I'm gonna make Tori and Chrysler CRY.

Chrysler POV

I wonder who Jade Black is. Gwen pressured me into going to the girl's party. I'm gonna wear my orange dragon shirt with my red capris and my black boots. Good enough.

Gwen is here, I can hear her honking. Mitch asked if I could drive AnnaBelle. I said no because Gwen was driving me.

Gwen POV

Geez, Chrysler is slower than frozen syrup! Speaking of syrup, I got a syrup stain on my white blouse. Oh, also, I'm wearing a red and white skirt suit with my blouse underneath it.

I had my red and black hair in cascading waves for the party. I was wearing my gold and silver tiny shoe earrings that dangle.

Tonight was gonna be a night to remember. I CAN'T WAIT!


	8. Chapter 7

Jade POV

0K now I have the stuff I need for the pranks. 3 large red buckets with the handles missing, 2 small blue buckets, 14 feet of strong rope, 8 frozen trout, a bag of turkey feathers, some quick dry glue and some new blackberry lipstick.

Chrysler POV

We just pulled up to the huge mansion. I am driving 'cuz' Gwen almost ran us into a tree staring at some boys.

Gwen POV

I did not run into a tree. I just noticed some boys were crossing the street and lost my grip on the wheel.

Kat POV

I'm wearing a black dress with red flowers all over it that Jade bought me for my B-Day. Turns out I don't own a black maxi.

Raven POV

I have to give Kat and Cathy a ride because they can't drive.

Cathy POV

Raven is giving me a ride. She looked awesome in her red sundress and black bow.

Beck POV

Oh my god! A girl almost ran us over with her rainbow vehicle!

Andre POV

Dang! A girl just almost ran me and Beck over!

AnnaBelle POV

I need a ride

Mitch POV

AnnaBelle is soooo cute!

Sikowitz POV

Coconuts.


	9. Chapter 8 prank 1

Jade POV

I have the traps ready. Ohh! Beck is here.

Chrysler POV

I just walked in on the coolest party ever. And it was in the historic West Mansion. Extra cool. There were kids everywhere. I spotted a lot of kids I knew.

I walked up to this Darren guy. He said Hi. I said Hi. I walked away when his girlfriend whisked him away.

I LOOKED AROUND AND SAW ONE THING. TORI VEGA BEING BATTERED WITH FROZEN TROUT!

Jade POV

Tori's prank has gone perfectly.

Sorry, short chap but I'll update this afternoon with Chrysler's prank.


	10. Chapter 8 prank 2

Jade POV

Prank 2 ago.

Chrysler POV

I spent the rest of the night being paranoid and looking out for traps. I didn't find any and thought it was okay to go to my car. Party was over at 1am.

I got to my car and opened the door. Then I was covered in glue. And then Jade Ran behind me and threw a bucket of feathers on my soaking wet body. My life is over.

Get me a knife.


	11. Chapter 9

Chrysler POV

Jade has gone too far. I will NOT deal with looking like some life size turkey. She is going to pay. Kat may be friends with her but this is too bad to ignore. I need to call Rae. "Mitch go get me my cell phone from the kitchen for me!" Oh yes, she is going to pay.

Jade's POV

Beck thinks I've go 'too far' with the whole thing. I tried to tell him that they deserved it. He didn't think so. I don't understand him. This is so unfair! He won't talk to me! And I tried to call but he won't pick up!

Tori's POV

Jade is such a, a, a- Flibberdoodle! Yes, I said it. Flibberdoodle!

Chrysler's POV

Mitch got me my phone." Rae I need help. I'm coming up with a plan for making Jade pay!"


	12. Chapter 10

Jade POV

Flip. Chrysler is wearing the same outfit as me. Maybe I can use some scissors to cut up my new black shorts.

Chrysler POV

OMG. I hate Jade sooo much right now. She sucks Finklesoods. Wait, what the flip is a Finklesood? Grrr. Hmm… "Hey Beck want to dump Jade and hang with me?" I said in a flirty voice. He looked at me wierd. "Great, good. See ya at 4 after school."

That'll teach Jade to not mess with me. Oh, shoot I need to pick up Easter egg pink hair dye after school.


	13. Chapter 11

Chrysler's POV

It's Easter, my hair looks like an Easter egg, and my date with Beck smoothly slid by. Jade may be freaking crazy, but I have a totally foolproof plan. As long as Gwen does her part, I can get Jade back where it hurts. I can get Beck out of her grasp and claim him for my own. I can rule the world! O.K. no I can't, but it just seemed like the right thing to say. Time to go to school!

Jade's POV

Yuck, it's Easter, Chrysler stole the last box of pastel pink hair dye I was getting Cat as a present, and she practically forced herself onto Beck. What a brat. She needs to grow up and be mature. Otherwise I'm going to chop her into little pieces with my scissors! Not my good ones of course. I'll use a pair of safety scissors I sharpened on a rock. It was fun, actually. Maybe that could be something Beck and I do together…

Cat's POV

Yay! It's Easter! The Easter Bunny left me an Easter basket! Ooh… it's got chocolate and yogurt raisins and gummy bears and marshmallow Peeps and yum, it's got gumdrops and oh! A stuffed bunny! Yay! I love Easter! I wonder if Jadey does?

Gwen's POV

Easter. A holiday full of chocolate rabbits and marshmallow chicks. I got to go change.

Beck's POV

It's Easter. Jade hates Easter. It's going to be a bad day.

Sikowitz's POV

"Ma! It's Easter! Get up if you want any chocolate!"


End file.
